


【Timjay】Timew！

by WYYW



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 猫化
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WYYW/pseuds/WYYW
Summary: Tim变成一只猫了





	【Timjay】Timew！

说真的，Tim困得要死。

红罗宾也是普通人，就算他同时领导少年泰坦参与蝙蝠家族的行动处理韦恩集团的公务，他还是个普通人，既不会变出分身也不会超级速度，一秒钟掰成三份用只不过是停留在口头上的夸张形容罢了。事实上，他能完成这么多工作纯粹只是因为他压缩了自己的睡眠时间。

嗯，仅仅四天四夜再多半天的加班时间里总睡眠不超过四小时而已。

Tim发自内心地觉得咖啡是他的最好战友，他非常抱歉，但在处理公务这方面咖啡给他的帮助绝对超越超级小子和闪电小子。上帝啊，这些苦香的液体和能量棒简直是人类智慧的奇迹产物。

但他此刻真的不得不和他的好战友们说再见了，除非他想猝死在自己的房间里，然后被Damian指着墓碑对其他人介绍这是蝙蝠家第一个过劳死的罗宾。

Tim筋疲力尽地倒在自己的床上，随便挥了几下手臂把床上的杂物扫到地上。这里不是韦恩大宅，而是韦恩集团给他保留的一处房间，鉴于他的房间内极可能有集团的机密，没人会在没有他命令的情况下进来打扫房间，因此他也毫不在意自己房间的混乱程度已经直逼上次Damian偷偷把蝙蝠牛放进来时的模样。他用最后的力气翻了个身，把自己调整成一个舒适的姿势，一秒都没用上就进入了睡眠。 

 

  
Tim隐隐约约地觉得有点不对劲，是他身上的不对劲而不是有人闯进了他的房间或者他正远远地被狙击枪指着的不对劲，所以他只是翻了个身，勉强撑起左眼的沉重眼皮看了下自己。

他没看到自己。

严格来说他并不是没看到自己，而是没看到作为人类的自己。

Tim继续睁着单眼，稍微动了下手，视野里的猫爪动了一下，然后他动了下腿，视野里的猫腿也动了一下，最后他指挥着新得到的肢体动了一下，一条毛茸茸的猫尾巴从空中甩过。

好极了，虽然不知道怎么回事，但他现在是一只猫了。

Tim还是一个劲儿想睡，天知道他才睡了多久，搞不好十分钟都不到。在困意的不间断袭击下，他勉强动用起还醒着的脑细胞思考现状的解决办法。

首先，他没有受伤，只是变成了猫；其次，他困得要死；最后，变成猫好像不会死人。

Tim的大脑飞快处理了一下这几个条件，得出结果：

‘还是接着睡吧，睡醒再说。’ 

红罗宾非常愉快地接受了这个解决办法，闭上眼，再度一秒都没花到就进入了沉沉的睡眠。

 

  
Jason其实只是来给加班的Tim送顿午饭的，以男友的身份。这其实相当难得了，Tim很忙，Jason也不差，哥谭的毒贩除外，亚马逊的女战士和超人的不完美克隆体是好队友的同时也都不是什么让他省心省力的角色，直到第五天他才终于能抽出时间去看看自己的小男友——还要幸亏Tim这次的加班时间长。 

他推开Tim房间的门，眼也不眨地迈过滚到他面前的咖啡空罐，无视到处乱丢的报表和废弃的纸团，还有能量棒的包装袋、根本没动过的外卖，桌上的电脑依旧亮着，Jason看了一眼，上面的工作显示着“提交完成”，所以Tim现在应该就在自己的床上呼呼大睡咯？

Jason看向Tim的床，猛地一看这根本就是一个堆满了杂物和凌乱被褥的架子，仔细一看……还是一个堆满了杂物和凌乱被褥的架子。他干脆走了过去，扒拉着床上Tim的衣物试图从里面翻出一只红罗宾，就在他拎起那件T恤衫的同时，一只猫软绵绵地从T恤衫里掉出来，“扑”地一声陷进床垫。

这猫该不会死了吧？

Jason放下他带来的餐点，把手放在猫身上，温暖、有起伏，很好，Tim没有饿死这只无辜的猫也没有憋死它。问题是，Tim到底去哪里了？

Jason四处找了找，看过浴室、厨房，甚至检查了衣柜，一无所获，Tim的衣物都在床上，鞋也放在门口，但就是没有他本人。

翻找了一番，Jason大致得出了调查结果——Tim八成是自己又出门了，而且还把猫留在了房间里。

这可不行。

Jason拎起猫，这只小家伙居然还在睡，根本没有自己已经被人拎在空中的自觉。Jason干脆把猫装进了他戴着的摩托车头盔里，虽然无头盔驾驶机车是违法的——但是管他的，蝙蝠车都无牌上路了，红头罩无头盔驾驶机车算什么啊！

 

  
Tim清醒过来时差点吓炸了毛。

是说，他现在是一只猫，而且还是人变成的猫，刚刚醒过来的时候就发现自己和红头罩——字面意义的红头罩，有鼻子有眼有睫毛的头罩，不是本人——脸贴脸的时候，他没吓到飞起就可以说是心理素质非常好了。

他爬起来打量了一下房间，这里是Jason的一个安全屋，他来过所以他当然知道，但他怎么会出现在这里？

……好吧，还能怎么出现，当然是被Jason带过来的。

Tim焦躁地踩了踩床垫，现在已经完全清醒的他当然意识到自己之前的决定有多么愚蠢了。还好Jason把他带了回去，否则只是一只普通的猫的他，随便来个人就能把他带走。

而且他还会睡得死死的连自己被带走的过程都不清楚。 

一味后悔过去的决定并不会对现状有何帮助，Tim试着跳下床去找Jason，出乎意料的是操纵四只脚行走并不如何困难，多出的尾巴虽然不能操作自如，要做到不妨碍行走还是很容易的。Tim轻松地抻开身体做了几个热身动作，随后从床沿一跃而下，开始他的寻找Jason之旅。

Jason的这个安全屋不大，与其说它的作用是储存武器和暂时避难，不如说这里是他韦恩庄园外的另一个家。Tim很快地将几个房间都走了一遍，除了在厨房的冰箱附近发现一个装满猫粮的猫碗和一个装满水的水碗外什么都没找到。

很糟糕，Jason不在这里，他出门了

更糟糕，Tim开始觉得自己非常、非常地饿。 

 

  
Jason一向把自己的安全屋打理的非常好，Tim也知道这一点，但他依旧不死心地转遍了每个房间——当然，除了那盆猫粮，他什么都没找到。

Tim盯着那盆颗粒物估算了一下，好消息是这里的猫粮估计只够普通猫吃一顿的，看来Jason没打算离开太久；坏消息是，晚上之前Jason大概不会回来了。

但现在距离晚上还有多久？

Jason没有拉上窗帘，但哥谭今天的天气是哥谭本地居民都再熟悉不过的雨天，根本看不到太阳，也就无从估算时间。

至于时钟，这里根本就没有。

无论如何，Tim是绝对不会吃这盆猫粮的。先不提身为人类的尊严，Damian可是会经常闯进Jason的安全屋的，尤其是在Tim接管了这里的防御系统之后他更是把闯进这个安全屋当成和Tim较劲一般。尽管就这样被他撞见的几率不大，但是会被嘲笑一辈子的事情Tim再怎么说也要谨慎，更何况，还是被Damian嘲笑。 

说起来，Tim根本就不知道自己为什么会变成猫，更不知道该怎么变回人类，Jason想必也没有办法，在告诉Jason自己的身份后他们两个总是要回韦恩大宅来找解决办法……

这么看来，他还逃不过被Damian嘲笑的命运了？

Tim烦躁地在原地打了个转转，还是决定先想办法告诉Jason自己的身份。

刚刚他看到Jason的桌上有笔和纸，但Tim不觉得自己用猫爪能握住一根纤细的原子笔；蘸水写字这个办法也被他否决，虽然这样要容易很多，但是搞不好在Jason来之前水迹就要干了；他想过敲键盘，但眼前有个更简便的方案。

用猫爪把猫粮从碗里捞出来还是很简单的，Tim开始专注于用猫粮在地上拼出“I'm Tim”。猫的视野不高，要摆出给人类看的文字Tim自己是肯定看不到全貌的，结果就是他跑来跑去才摆出一个“I”，跳到厨房的料理台上一看歪歪扭扭变成一个“/” ，不得不再回来调整，再跳上去看，再跳下来摆…… 

Jason肯定不傻。

来来回回跳了几次后，Tim这么想着。

所以他只摆出“I'm T”，Jason也一定是看得懂的！

 

  
解决了身份问题，紧接着就是解决Jason回家之前他到底要吃什么的问题了。

现成的解决方案。

Tim看了看冰箱，决定跳起来够它的把手。

在网上他看过不少真正的猫跳起来开冰箱，没理由他一个人类做不到。

跳来跳去。

跳来跳去。

跳来跳去……

Tim对自己身为人类、身为红罗宾的实力产生了怀疑。

连真正的猫都能开冰箱，为什么他打不开？？？

……最后再试一次。

这次Tim没有选择从地上起跳，而是先跳到了之前用来俯视猫粮摆出的字的料理台上，一跃而起——

成功……勾到把手上了！

接下来就是打开，打开，打……

Tim觉得有些不妙了。

不单单是因为他发现用自己的体重再怎么荡起来也打不开冰箱，还因为——

他快要撑不住掉下来了！

“啪”

“哗啦”

好极了。

Tim面无表情地看着眼前的一片凄惨景象。

不但冰箱没打开，掉下来时本能地挥舞四肢时，他还把猫粮碗连带水碗打翻在自己刚刚摆出的字上了。

“咔嚓”

门锁被打开的声音，Tim条件反射地钻到冰箱后面把自己藏了起来。

“欢迎回家，Jason。”

是他做的智能系统的合成音，Jason没错，他对他出品的系统有信心。

然而……

Tim看了看被猫粮和水搞得一片狼藉的地面，恨不得就这样躲在冰箱后面待一辈子。 

 

“好吧，你这个小家伙，别躲了，我看到你的尾巴了。”

Jason迈进厨房的一瞬间就发现了藏在冰箱后面的Tim，Tim别无选择——虽然本来也没有选择——轻轻慢慢地从冰箱后面溜出来，然后在刚溜出一半身子的时候一把被Jason抄在手里。

“没想到你还真能折腾，”Jason把他举到与自己的眼睛平齐，调侃似地问他，“绝育怎么样？”

“喵嗷嗷嗷！！！”

Tim瞬间开始拼命挣扎，Jason一个没抓住，刚刚还待在他手里的猫咪灵巧地落到地上，跑出几步远回头看他。

“嗯，看来你不想绝育。”Jason挑起眉看他，似笑非笑，“那就只好把你送到Damian那里了，反正他肯定不介意。”

‘还不如绝育呢！’ 

‘不不不两个都不行！！ ’ 

Tim拼命摇头把这个闯进脑海的第一想法甩出去，开始用猫爪按摩斯电码规律敲打起地面。

「我是Tim。」

想了想，他又在后面加了一句。

「喂我。」 

 

  
番外（？）

1.

红头罩改戴了头盔，骑着机车，Tim被他装进背包背在后面，一路风驰电掣赶到了韦恩大宅。

出乎意料的是今天Dick也在，更加出乎意料的是，Bruce不在。

“父亲去参加集团的会议了。”

Damian说，眼睛黏在Tim身上，看样子似乎还想悄无声息地摸到猫旁边摸一摸他的毛。

Tim一点都不想被摸，开始像一只真正的猫那样抓着Jason的裤腿往上爬，感谢他受过的罗宾训练和Jason的长袖长裤，他很顺利地爬上了Jason的肩膀，居高临下看着Damian。

‘再摸啊，你够得着吗？’ 

或许有点幼稚了，但Tim必须强调一点，对Damian这种人，就该这么办！

Jason掩饰笑意般轻咳一声，顺手摸了一把Tim的尾巴，“Damian，这是Tim，他变成猫了。”

Tim几乎把整个身体藏在Jason脖颈后面，警惕地看向抱臂站在一边假装自己没想摸猫的Damian。

“是吗？”Damian目不转睛地盯着Tim看了一会儿，突然转身离开。

“等等，你是说Tim变成猫了？”从刚刚起一直没说话的Dick惊讶地看向猫咪，试图从他身上找出和Tim相似的地方。

‘别找了，’，Tim试图用眼神和他对话，‘有人规定黑发蓝眼的人不能变成黄色眼睛的狸花猫吗？’

显然Dick并没有安装猫眼神接收天线，他仔仔细细地打量起了猫，甚至还逆着他的脊背上的毛的生长方向撸了一把。

Tim毛都要炸了，如果不是Damian端着一碗褐色颗粒状物急匆匆地走过来的话。

“吃吧，Drake。”Damian显得特别得意洋洋，“Titus的狗粮，毒不死你。”

“喂，Damian！”Dick哭笑不得，站出来喝止自己最小的弟弟，“你不能喂Tim吃狗粮！”

“怎么不能，他现在是只猫。”Damian非常理直气壮。

“猫也不是吃狗粮的啊。”

“能吃Titus的狗粮是猫的荣幸。”

“但Tim不是猫……”

“他现在就是猫，Grayson，‘如果一只鸟长得像鸭子,叫声像鸭子,走路也像鸭子,那么它就是鸭子。’”

…………………………

……………………………………

“还是先回去吧，Tim。”Jason转头看向还待在他肩膀上的猫，“等Bruce回来再说。”

“喵。”

Tim赞同地举起自己的猫爪。

 

2.

“不行，我说了不行，Tim，如果你成了世界上第一个过劳死的猫，我可不会给你申请吉尼斯世界纪录。”

扔下这句话之后，Jason就无视了冲着他喵喵叫的提姆，带着头罩出门去了。

事情的起因非常简单，Tim想用电脑，Jason不让。

Tim的观点是他又不是真正的猫，他现在的视野和人类时没什么两样，用用电脑根本没事。

Jason则坚持Tim就是因为过劳才变猫，再过劳搞不好以后就要在天国见他了，而且Jason一点都不想让自己的电脑键盘里出现猫毛。

双方僵持不下——并没有，Jason现在是人，这就意味着他可以关掉电脑，然后不顾自己男友的喵喵叫声出门夜巡。

Tim起初是没觉得有什么的，反正Jason的电脑防御系统也是他做的，有什么攻不开的？

然后他就发现Jason不只是关了电脑，还拔了电源。

就算是红罗宾，在变成猫的时候也没办法用猫爪撬锁出去把电闸再拉回来。Tim无聊地在房间里散了一会儿步，就跳回床上打算睡到Jason回来再说。

然后他就被热醒了。

Jason拉的可是电闸，空调又怎么可能逃出一劫呢？

但是红罗宾总有办法的。

如果他是人，他可以大大方方走出门把电闸拉回来；现在他是猫，他可以正正好好卧进Jason的备用头罩，然后打开头罩的空调。

 

  
Jason发现他拿错头罩了，这个不是他星期三用的那个，和Tim争论猫可不可以用电脑的问题害他一时忘了自己今天的头罩被他放在床上来着。 

他飞快赶回家，打开门，把旧头罩放在鞋柜上，几步走到床边拿起头罩往头上戴—— 

Jason想要戴上他的头罩。

……但他戴上了一只猫。 

 

3.

Bruce找来的人说这没什么大不了的，Tim过几天就能变回去。

于是他的兄弟们立刻恢复到原本各干各的的状态。 

其实Tim也不是很在乎这几天时间他得当猫，说真的，这算得了什么呢？

但这不意味着他在某天醒来发现自己恢复成人类时不高兴。

尤其是他在Jason原本躺着的位置发现一只黑白花猫的时候。

**Author's Note:**

> 差点又没在当天写完……祝小红鸟生日快乐！


End file.
